How to Define Stats
When Talking about Stats, here is a pecking order as to how to utilize known stats and what is not acceptable: Pecking Order Here is a list as to how to utilize stats in a order from most acceptable to least or using methods first to last : * Description of said stats. (description is more better than actual visual imagery, if used before in the series or if just a story novel or lore tabs) * Visual Eyeballing. (With a feat, we look at how the feat is shown when presented if there is no description or not reliable.) ** Unless if people describe using something like data books which is considered separated from the actual story itself, the only exception is information that is applied to the story itself or the notes that are part of said volume. * Utilizing real world logic (this comes after visual Eyeballing because whatever is described inside the fictional world has their own physics that do not apply to our own unless it is described the same. But we would use actual physics for comparison and contrast) * Calculations from other sources (If there are calcs that are well known and/or accepted from either VS Battle Wikia, Narutoforums, Spacebattles, SAForums, be sure to give credit to the original creators) Most of the stats shown here come from VSBW. * Calculation of this wikia (This is last because we do not know how big any feats are just by visual confirmation, particularly comics or mangas as images are sometimes inconsistent from one another, but when that happens, calculations are the best for this kind of situation. (NOTE: If the description does not meet the visual requirements, if they said so but doesn't, then it is hyperbolic, Unless it is a gameplay then it does not have to totally follow the logic if lore is separate from said game, though it is still worth looking over for verification, unless the lore applies to gameplay as well, via game mechanics, if the visualization does not show the entire feat for the stat, or if it was cancelled, If said feat was used once or multiple times before, stopped by said user or was holding back or showed more details in the description.) When a feat is shown or described, it is important to understand how the feat is performed such as area of effect, concentrated or doing a calculation to define it's stat. Because Context is important. Infantry/Fodder or otherwise non leader or notable characters technically should not scale to leaders/champions or well known units as that would lead to consistency issues, they can however scale to other units/fodder if shown to do so, and if discussed or proven "could" make infantry scale to heroes/leaders/well known individuals. If applying physics to this, it would be important to note that in fictional universes use physics differently from real world physics, unless described otherwise, by that is fine, while a feat is described to have the same capabilities as a physics phenomenon but doesn't describe all the consequences, it is worth noting that they are not as strong as their real counter parts. ex. a black hole the size of a hand that doesn't destroy the planet but still has the same capabilities would be noted to not be the same as a real black hole but still acts like one. Here are the list of types of Stats: * Attack Potency/Durability * Speed/Reaction * Lifting/Striking Strength Also it is important to know a few rules when regarding stats in some areas: * Real Black Holes * Dimensions and Realities * Environmental Destruction * Infinite & Eternal terms * Light Speed Other * If there are feats that cannot be defined by any logical explanation or visual representation, then this is Unknown. * Characters can get certain feats without visual confirmation via scaling unless described or shown to stop said feat. * PIS (Plot Induced Stupidity) is a thing, but it has to be proven without a shadow of a doubt that it is PIS, example, someone destroys the moon early in a story and no one ever did it again or someone else defeated said person without showing same or greater effort. * Go to Power Tiering to talk about how to find stats. * Look at this page for how to define Scaling and Calculations. Category:Information Category:Rules Category:Stats